


Social Media, Oliver Queen.

by Scarletspeedshits



Series: Olivarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a Dork, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oliver Learns about Social Media, Other Arrow and Flash Characters mentioned, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits/pseuds/Scarletspeedshits
Summary: Prompt #14 from Tumblr Blog: Olivarryprompts





	

Barry was laying lazily atop a sofa, making stupid faces at his phone as he was involved deep in a 'most unflattering picture' contest with Cisco and Ray over Snapchat when the familiar footsteps of his boyfriend came close to him. Expecting Oliver to judge him on making stupid faces, the speedster continued his picture war, laughing at the ones Ray and Cisco were sending, while trying to outdo them himself.

“Barry, how do I use Instagram?” The words that came out of the archer’s mouth caused the speedster to stop in the middle of taking the photo and spin himself on the sofa, so he was now on his stomach and facing Olive, who was standing a few inches away from the armrest.

“I’m sorry, what?” Barry asked with a chuckle, not entirely sure he heard his boyfriend correctly.

“How do I use Instagram?” The older male repeated, trying to avoid eye contact with the brunet, who now had a stupid grin across his face.

“When did you get an Instagram and why do you need to know how to use it?” Barry questions again, trying hard to suppress his laughter. The thought of _Oliver Queen_ struggling with social media was extremely amusing to the younger male. Oliver, was mostly annoyed at his lover’s lack of control.

“It’s not funny Barry! Will you please help me!” The slighting undertone of a whine escaped through the sentence, which pushes Barry over the edge as he erupts into a giggle fit, Oliver’s annoyance only growing as the young brunet buries his face into the armrest, barely absorbing the laughter coming from Barry.

“A-A-Alright, Ollie… But first you need to tell me why you even made one” Barry manages to respond, trying to catch his breath from laughing so much. He props himself up to allow the archer to seat himself next to him, before taking the older male’s phone into his hand and opening the Instagram app.

“I… made a bet with Thea that I could make and work a social media account. Instagram seemed the easiest” The blonde silently admits, getting a cheeky grin in response. Barry spends the next 5 minutes explaining how Instagram works and setting up the account. Thank god Oliver is a quick learn, or he would have to start referring to him as grandpa for not getting Social Media.

“Now all you need is some followers and some people to follow” Barry says with a small smirk before pulling out his own phone and holding it up, camera facing in selfie mode. “Smile” Barry says before placing a kiss on Oliver’s cheek and snapping a picture. He moves the phone away and types something quickly. The moment he stops typing, Oliver’s phone explodes with notifications.

_SuperSonicPunch started following you._

_SuperSonicPunch tagged you in a photo. “Guess who got an Instagram, follow this looser @Oliver.Queen”_

_BrilliantBlonde started following you._

_KickAssStoryTeller started following you._

_GotThatVibe started following you._

_SnowyDoctor started following you._

_BetterThanCupid started following you._

_BetterThanCupid commented on a photo you were tagged in. “I can’t believe he actually figured it out. Shit, now I’m down 100 bucks”_

_Atomic_Hans_Solo started following you._

_BiLittleBirdie started following you._

“Why can no one just put their actual name?” Oliver mumbles as he follows back all of his friends, as more followers keep spilling in.

“And I thought you were all for code names, Green Arrow, or maybe I should change it to Grandpa Technology” Barry laughs before getting interrupted by Oliver placing a sweet kiss on the speedsters lips.

“Thank’s Bar.” Oliver smiles when he pulls away.

“That $100 better go towards a date night” Oliver only rolls his eyes as Barry lays his head on Oliver’s lap, returning to typing on his phone, which is now getting text messages from Felicity, Cisco, and Iris, asking how he got Oliver onto social media. Being he doesn’t notice Oliver snapping a quick photo of the speedster, his eyes shining like they always do, a goofy grin on his face from laughing so much.

_“No idea how I got lucky with this one, but I’m not letting him go”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who can Identify the Instagram Tag to an Flarrowverse Character. 
> 
> Suggest Prompts on Tumblr!  
> QuickestWitt


End file.
